Letting Go of the Past
by Xblade55
Summary: A lady loses the opportunity to be a mother and have a family. Will Arceus be able to help bring her family back?


My name is Michaela Platinum and all I ever wanted was to be a mother. When I was young, being a mother was something that I always dreamed of becoming. My parents gave me a newly hatched Chikorita when I was 8 years old and considered her to be my own child to care for. There was also this boy, named Micha, who lived in the same town that I resided in and we would sometimes see each other at school. He had a Monferno that became very good friends with my Bayleaf (who was the Chikorita that I had raised). Later in life, Micha asked me out on a date after we graduated from high school. It turned out that we had a bunch of things in common the more times we talked. He soon asked me to marry him and I accepted his offer. We were soon expecting to have a child of our own and bring someone new into the world. 5 months into my pregnancy, Micha was diagnosed with cancer and passes away 3 months later. The next month, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. However, she died within an hour after the delivery. When I got home from the hospital, my family lived at my house for a couple of weeks to comfort me. My Pokémon were there for me as well during times when I would break down into tears.

One of my friends soon told me about a legendary Pokémon, called Arceus, who created this universe. He said that the only way to summon this creature was by using an Azure flute at Spear Pillar. There was not enough money or power that I had in order to get the flute. So I went online to see if there were any other kinds of flutes being sold that I could work with. It turned out that there was one made out of the same material as the original and could play similar notes. It was a little pricy, but I was determined. The next thing I needed was a map and it was really easy to print one out from the internet. When the flute came in the mail, I immediately started to take private lessons on how to play the song that would summon Arceus.

I packed up some of my things and went on my quest. Along the way, I did meet some nice people, but I didn't tell them a lot about myself since I was in a hurry. There were times where I would sit down near some trees and practice the song. A few Pokémon would sit around me and listen to the soft melodies I would play. To be honest, the trip wasn't that far since I lived in the region that my destination was in. I went on a few boat rides and was able to finally make it to Mount Coronet.

I stood in front of the gigantic mountain and took in a deep breath. When I put one foot forward, my Meganium came out of its Pokéball and stood in front of me with a worried expression. This was the same Pokémon that I raised for many years and it could definitely feel the pain that I was going through. She let out a little sigh and I saw a little tear fall from her face. I stared back at my Meganuim with tears beginning to fall from my own face and said "Stop looking at me like that! You know that I have to at least try!" She let out another sigh as I put her back into the Pokéball. I proceeded to walk inside. There wasn't a lot of Pokémon to be seen, but a few of them soon tried to attack me. However, I did have Meganuim to protect me each step of the way.

After what felt like 2 hours of walking, I made it Spear Pillar. The sky was filled with nothing but clouds. When you look around, you will see some details of destruction from battles that occurred there in the past. There are stories that I have heard about people coming to Spear Pillar just so they could capture a legendary Pokémon. The only difference with me is that I didn't go there to fight or capture anything.

While standing in front of the ancient ruins, I began to play the melody from my flute. I made sure that every note was perfect. As I played, thoughts of the family I could have had kept coming into my mind. The things we could have done and the memories we would have shared together. Even though it felt like I wasn't going to be a mother again, it didn't mean that I still kept that dream in my heart. Tears were falling from my eyes and a few of them landed onto the flute.

When the song concluded, the ground shook for a couple of seconds and a bright light peeked out of an opening in the clouds above. The beam of light aimed right at me and I covered my eyes in fear. It was becoming brighter and there was this weird humming sound that followed it. I opened my eyes to see a really tall glowing stairway that appeared to be made out of glass. I put my right foot on top of the first stair and it was very stable. This was a little exciting for me since I didn't know what to expect next. I proceeded to walk up the stairway toward the bright light in the sky.

At the top, there was a big glass platform that was hovering over some of the clouds. When I looked back, the long stairway disappeared. Things were beginning to feel a little scary at that point since I'm afraid of heights and there was nothing to hold onto. Questions kept appearing in my mind as I looked around. The light from the clouds became brighter and I once again covered my eyes.

The light soon went away and I uncovered my eyes to see Arceus standing about 10 feet away from me. The mighty creature looked right at me and its feet were hovering just a few inches from the glass platform. The Pokémon stared at me with a serious look on its face and didn't speak a word. It also looked like the artistic adaptations that I saw around the internet. This was probably the only time that I could speak to Arceus personally. All those days of rehearsing with my flute were worth it and I was able to make the creature appear. The time had come and I was ready to show this Pokémon how I felt about my life.

I looked up at the legendary creature and said "Arceus. Listen to my plea. My life has entered into sorrow ever since I lost the ones I love. Why this? Why now?" I fell to my knees and began to cry with my hands covering my eyes. Tears were falling onto both my hands and the glass platform. I continued "You took the one thing I ever wanted. I did everything I could to get through life and this is how you repay me? My dream of being a mother has vanished because of you. I'm sorry for anything bad that I might have ever done. Just give me back my family!"

The sound of a calm growl came from the Pokémon. I looked up to see that it was standing in a bowed position and the head was looking down at the platform with its eyes closed. Somehow I could sense that this creature wanted to talk to me. I walked up to it and nothing happened. It still stood there in a bowed position saying nothing. I placed my right hand onto its head and everything around me went dark. There was nothing to be seen in the darkness. However, I did hear the voice of a man speaking calmly to me and I knew that it was coming from the Pokémon.

The voice of Arceus echoed in the darkness saying "Michaele. I know how you feel. There are many people in this world who suffer from the loss of a loved one. The ones you love are in a better place now. They need you to be strong as you move forward in life and help others who are dealing with depression. There are people that will look to you for comfort and see you as a motherly figure in their lives. This world is in need of more positive individuals. Now go forth and help those who are in need of a friend."

After I heard the things Arcues told me, the dark area around me became light again and I found myself on the ground in the middle of Spear Pillar. I stood up and looked at the cloudy sky above with a little smile. My mission was complete, and I made my way back through the tunnel behind me. As I walked down through the caves of Mount Coronet, the Pokémon that tried to attack me before were gone. There were a few that I noticed along the way, but they would just look at me as I walked past them. I made it out of the last cave and looked at the environment around me while remembering what the legendary Pokémon had said.

It turned out that Arceus was right. When I returned home, I found out that a lot of my friends were struggling with different kinds of trials and I comforted them for many years. I went through the rest of my life as a therapist and continue to help others who need guidance. Looking back, I really appreciate Arceus for helping me gain the wisdom about helping those in need of a good friend by their side. If you feel like there is a big cloud of darkness surrounding you in life, then start to look at the future with more positivity and let go of the past.

All rights of copyrighted characters and names of places belong to their proper owners. If anyone wishes to use the characters that I made up in this story for their own stories, please contact me first for permission.


End file.
